Memoirs (of an artist)
by Ms.GrinAndCry
Summary: Memoirs of an artist. "Amidst the darkness, two moons of red greeted me." Sequel to Memoirs (of a liar). Hello. Sequel's up. Memoirs (of a flower). Read, enjoy, and review! Cheers!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Smell of leaves in cold Autumn afternoon. No training today. Close eyes in bliss, exhale and inhale. Open eyes. Stare at sky. Stare at sky and avoid glancing at old bloodstain on floor.

Look at clouds. Gaze, contemplate. To think, the same sky used to be colored a pretty shade of scarlet on many different occasions.

Shiver.

Still remember. Hate to remember.

Remember eyes of a demon.

Eyes of blood.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rage.

Jealousy.

Sadness.

Love.

In a second, they flashed through my chest, through my mind, through my eyes.

The hundreds of ice swords sliced through me like a knife. Felt the cold needles bite into skin like hungry piranhas.

Could feel the eyes of the blonde on my back.

Could feel the horror.

Last thing I felt before the darkness took me was the poisonous rage of a demon.

* * *

Amidst the darkness, two moons of red greeted me.

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…._

_Wake up, Sasuke-_

_SasUKEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

"I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Woke up much later after the defeat of Haku and Zabuza.

Looked at Kakashi and saw an air of exhaustion and regret around him.

Looked at Sakura and saw a reflection of a child scared witless.

Looked at Naruto and saw (what did I see? That day, what was it I saw? The future? A reflection? I can't remember. Not anymore) faint traces of darkness around his eyes. Noticed something missing, but did not know what.

Camped out in the woods that night.

"Good ninja training," Kakashi had drawled. The rest is history.

Didn't sleep much.

Felt the restlessness of Naruto at my side.

Could sympathize (didn't mean I liked it. Why was that Haku's death affecting him so much? What was so good about him, huh?).

Something bothered me.

I spoke without thinking.

"Naruto?"

"… what?"

My breath stilled. Silently, I prayed. The words flowed.

"Are you allright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

The answer was immediate. I was unnerved. This was so unlike him.

"You know… sometimes when I can't sleep, I like to go outside and stare at the darkness. Do you like the darkness, Naruto?"

He stilled.

A nod.

Relieved, I continued, "When I stare at the darkness, it stares back at me. We have the same eyes, you and I. We've dwelled in the darkness too much. We've become one with the darkness, so much so that we've forgotten the shine of the stars."

My voice cracked and I cursed at myself. I tried to restrain my words, but once I got started, I could not stop.

"Naruto, I… I'm sorr-,"

"Enough."

Surprise.

It wasn't just the fact that I'd been interrupted. It was his voice, deep and so old it seemed eerie on him. But mostly, it was his eyes. It was dark, and yet, I could see with sharp clarity those azure orbs. They glowed ominously.

Eyes of a god.

I'd been so accustomed to the eyes of a demon that I couldn't help but stare at the other's eyes.

"Sasuke, I do not look for remorse. Go to sleep. The darkness will be there even if the night is not. Good night."

His words stayed with me forever.

That was the start.

Our friendship was an odd one.

We'd fight, we'd insult each other, we'd put each other down… but we would never stop calling each other friends.

Never called him a friend to his face, and vice-versa.

If there's one thing I regret, that would be it.

We were so alike and yet so different.

* * *

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!"


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Never meant to be a ninja.

Always wanted to be an artist.

But my brother was a ninja, so I strove to catch up.

Even then, with the team (with Naruto. Always with Naruto), my passion for art never dissipated. If anything, it grew stronger, more powerful.

However, being a ninja was not something I could afford to lose. I had something to avenge. Someone to kill.

But at times when nothing seemed wrong with the world, when it was just my dear friend and I, I could grasp my passion for art without ducking my head in shame or embarrassment.

Naruto understood.

He guided me.

He was my muse, my canvas. My fingers – the brush. His eyes – the sky. My eyes – the night.

He was my best friend, and somewhat like a lover.

He turned my hate into passion, smoldering and hot and wild.

He shaped me into the perfect shinobi.

The perfect artist.

My hate for Itachi never faded, but Naruto made me realize the reason for my hatred.

It had nothing to do with his betrayal. With him killing my clan.

It was because I loved him.

I loved him so much (_too much, _I can almost hear Naruto's voice against my ear) and could not stand the thought of _**him**_ not loving me.

My brother was my whole reason for existence.

He _**completed **_me.

* * *

"My foolish little brother... if you want to kill me... curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life... Run away... run away... and cling to your pitiful life. Then one day, when you possess the same eyes... Come back and face me."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Regardless of how much I loved Naruto, blood was always thicker than water.

So I ran.

* * *

"I only share one bond - that of hate with my brother. Naruto... Come! Let me break those bonds!"


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Even though I had ran away, our relationship only grew stronger. It wasn't a healthy one, of course, but at least it was something.

He would try to drag me back to that filthy village and I would kick his ass every time we met. It was an endless game of tag.

Sometimes, in the midst of battle, when I could hear the crunch of bones and the squelch of guts under my feet, when the sky would shed tears of blood, I would doubt myself.

It was always hard to see Naruto.

I wanted to be near him. I wanted him to spread his radiance all over my darkness.

But then I would remember Itachi and I would go mad.

Would remember night of pain and suffering and cold eyes devoid of life. Would remember demon eyes (why won't you love me? I'm your brother! Your brother! Your brother, brother,_ brother, brother, brother, brotherbrotherbrotherbrother__**brotherbroTHERWHY?)**_.

Held his body in my hands.

Felt empty weight inside chest. Felt rain pour down back.

Itachi was gone. Held onto him for a long time (_forever)_, held into him like a child holds his mothers' hand.

And then the other came, and spoke a truth that sounded bitter to my ears. Masked man told me story of a village hero. Masked man weaved story of Itachi, brother and pariah.

Went mad, then.

Madder than I already was.

Even the stars and those azure orbs I loved so much could not guide me away from the darkness.

I was mad.

I was mad.

I was- _**OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEE-**_

* * *

"Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after you are in the beginning. But with us, it's different, because you and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me... That's what big brothers are for."


	7. Chapter Six: My End

Chapter Six: My End

"I didn't kill my brother. You did. My brother was a good man. The best man. The only man. This putrid village, with its cobweb-ridden skeletons and muddied corpses, which you adore and wish to protect, is nothing but a sorry excuse at justice."

Stared lifelessly at blue orbs.

And then we tried to kill each other.

It went on like that for years.

My self-hatred only grew until I could take it no more. Not only had I offed the one family member that loved me unconditionally, but I had alienated myself from my only friend and love.

Felt sick, always.

Worse than scum. Worse than vermin.

Not always there. Not always lucid.

Oh, but always mad.

Met Naruto in a cold Autumn afternoon outside Amegakure. Closed eyes in bliss, exhaled and inhaled.

I knew what today was. I'd been waiting for this day for too long.

Briefly, I looked at clouds. Felt his eyes on me. Gazed, contemplated. To think, the same sky used to be colored a pretty shade of scarlet on many different occasions.

Shivered.

We charged at each other.

I planned for this.

Waited for the rain, stepped out. Met Naruto halfway through his mission. Met him for the first time in five months. Knew he was eager. Knew he wanted to talk.

Would not give him a chance (would not let him suffer more than he already will).

Blocked a kunai and kicked a few muddied specks into the air. Saw small particles of filth fly into his vision.

Perfect.

Saw him stumble slightly and charged.

Felt hand through chest.

Felt pain.

Knew what babies know that makes them wail at night.

Looked at blue orbs of steel and love and _**hope,**_ and smiled.

His eyes widened. Heard downpour of apologies.

Shook head. Tried to speak.

Rasped.

Remembered eyes of a demon.

Eyes of red.

But as I stared at Naruto's eyes, I could only see the sky of freedom open before me.

"Naruto… I'm… I'm sorry."

* * *

"_**Let this thunder, herald your end."**_


End file.
